4 años después
by SeverusDarcy
Summary: One-shot 4 años después de la fatídica muerte de Maes Hughes. (1818) FMA No me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa así como los personajes que salen en el fict. Al parecer vuelve a llover, y ella vuelve a estar ahí.


Era un día importante, hacía 4 años que su mejor amigo había muerto. Cada noche las pesadillas invadían sus sueños, la guerra de Ishval había dejado secuelas en cada soldado que asistió a aquella brutal masacre, pero no solo eso...La muerte de Maes Hughes también caía sobre su le pidió ayuda, decidió no involucrarlo a el también.

**_ Eras demasiado bueno para esto Maes, nadie como tu debería haber llevado a cabo tales locuras...tu tenías una familia. _**

Aquel día también llovió, era duro salir adelante, pero no estaba solo. Después de tanto esfuerzo, estaba casi a punto de alcanzar esa cima tan añorada desde hacía tanto tiempo. Dió una ligera ojeada hacia el tablero de ajedrez de su escritorio... En efecto, no estaba solo; Su Peón, su caballo, su torre, su alfil...y también su reina seguían con el. Había cesado la lluvia, debía superarlo. Quería cambiar las cosas, tenía mucho que hacer. Suavemente acarició la reina y se esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro...tantas cosas y muchas de ellas en relación a su reina.

Ella lo observaba desde atrás suyo, estaba apoyada en la repisa de la ventana, la luz hacía que su pelo rubio resplandeciera como el oro, era toda un reina sin lugar a dudas. Era la reina del próximo Führer de Amestris.

\- _Dentro de nada será el día...¿Estás nerviosa?_ \- Ligeramente colocó cada pieza en su lugar del tablero.

Ella dió un suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de él - _Me atemoriza decir que bastante, no quiero que nada salga mal. _

\- _Estaré contigo, nada malo te podría suceder. Yo te protegeré como siempre he hecho_ \- Sonrió como un niño, mientras levantaba su cabeza con orgullo. Soltó un bufido y arqueó una ceja -_ Si eso fuera cierto...no estaría preocupada. He sido yo la que ha cuidado de tí. Desde que llegaste a mi casa para ser aprendiz de mi padre, cuando estuvimos en el infierno de Ishval, también ahora..._

El se levantó del sillón y cogió sus manos, la miró a los ojos y dijo - _Siempre has cuidado tan bien de mi, por eso quise que cuidaras mis espaldas...Pero también ahora quiero que cuides de mi siendo mi mujer, abrazándome cada noche para que esas pesadillas dejen de atormentarme, no puedo esperar a estar eternamente contigo...aunque llevemos juntos tanto tiempo..._-Besó suavemente su frente.

-_Pero entonces estaba mal, estaba mal estar juntos, lo estuvo desde siempre...hasta ahora después de tanto sufrimiento y tantas experiencias vividas, podemos estar juntos. Pero ahora hay alguien más a quien cuidar Roy..._ \- Posó la mano de Roy sobre su vientre. -

_Espera... ¿De verdad? ¿De cuanto? ¿Cuando lo supiste? Si eso es cierto, deberíamos adelantar el compromiso y..._ \- Fue interrumpido por Riza quien lo calló con un beso

_-No seas impaciente, realmente Roy Mustang eres un niño...Me enteré a penas hace una semana... Al parecer estoy de un mes, nuestro compromiso no se cambiará de día, no te impacientes más._

-_Quiero darle un regalo a nuestro pequeño antes que nazca..._\- Aclaró su garganta- _Si es chica, le daré el nombre de la mujer más espectacular del país. Aquella que no flaqueó ni un segundo durante la adversidad. Elisabeth_. - Ante esto la rubia se sonrojó y sonrío- _y si es chico...el nombre del hombre más valiente y con más honor que conocí nunca...El hombre que me ayudó en todo e hizo lo imposible...Maes...¿te parece bien, señorita Hawkeye?_. - Ella asintió y le mostró una de aquellas sonrisas sinceras que ella solo le solía mostrar en la intimidad.

Volvía a llover, estaba llorando...pero no de tristeza y melancolía..De alegría. Su prometida le abrazó y acarició su pelo negrizo. Cuantos sacrificios para llegar a donde estaban...pero había que salir adelante. Aún no había alcanzado la cima.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, forman parte de Fullmetal Alchemist propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad vuestros reviews y tal. Se agradecen ^^.


End file.
